Who's Who
by YokuMiya
Summary: Ed goes on a mission and when he comes back there are two of him. Roy has to figure out which is real and which is fake or if they are both part of the same whole. Can he succeed before he and everyone else lose their minds? Will there ever be just one Ed again? And what does the Gate have to do with all of this? tell me if i need to change genres and full summary inside.
1. Prolouge

Who's Who?

Summary: Ed goes on a mission and when he comes back there are two of him. Roy has to figure out which is real and which is fake or if they are both part of the same whole. Can he succeed before he and everyone else lose their minds? Will there ever be just one Ed again? And what does the Gate have to do with all of this? Main pairing: RoyEd. Side pairings: JeanRiza GraciaMaes AlWin Greed/LingXLanFan oh! and yes this IS a yaoi story. this is based off my headcannon. mostly rooted in the 2003version except for Ling and LanFan. and though i usually try to keep things in character...Envy is a good guy who accepted that he is Edward and Alphonse's half brother and Hohenheim's 'son' Greed didnt die cuz its not based off brotherhood except that he an ling an lanfan are in it. and Maes didnt die cuz i love him too much for him to die! He was in a coma for like 6months an then woke up day after the Shamballa thing. more explanations later. This story shall be rated M for POSSIBLE lemon in later chapters and if for no other reason then language.

WARNING! THERE IS YAOI IN THIS STORY. DONT LIKE? GO AWAY! IF YOU READ THIS AND DONT LIKE YAOI AND STILL READ THE STORY DONT FLAME ME OR I SHALL HUNT YOU DOWN AND SLAP YOU WITH A TROUT! that is all.

Yoku's Corner with guests from this fic :)

Yoku: WELCOME TO WHO'S WHO!  
Roy: You are way too excited.  
Yoku: Shut up. If you're not nice then I won't even ATTEMPT to put a lemon in this story even if i DO stop blushing attempthing it.  
Roy: ...that's just cruel.  
Ed: Just dont piss off the author Colonel Bastard. -_-  
Al: Brother don't you think you should start respecting Col...I mean GENERAL Mustang? Since he is 2nd in command of the whole military i mean? (Thats another part of Yoku-samas headcannon)  
Ed: OH PLEASE AL! If I start respecting him now he will have a heart attack xD Maes: You should at least call him by the proper rank...  
Ed: Yea probably but "General Bastard" doesnt have the same ring to it as "Colonel Bastard"  
Roy: You should all stop talking about me like im not even here...  
Yoku: Its time for the disclaimer and to move onto the story. any volunteers to do the disclaimer?  
Jean: I'll do it. ahem *clears throat* YOKU-SAMA DOES NOT OWN FMA OR US. SHE OWNS NOTHING MORE THEN THE IDEA AND THE CHANGES SHE MADE FOR HER HEADCANNON!  
Yoku: *sniffling* gee thanks for makin me feel worthless...  
Jean: uhhhh...  
Riza: Its ok Yoku Jean just doesnt think sometimes. *aims at Jean* Apologize dear ^_^ Jean: IM SORRY! *terrified*  
Yoku: its ok. on with the story! we start a couple of months after shamballa ended and this will most likely be a multi-chapter fic.

PROLOUGE

"Geez where the hell is he and what the FUCK is taking him so long?!" General Roy Mustang asked to no one in particular. It had been over a month since he had last seen the aforementioned 'he'.  
"Relax Sir. I'm sure Edward is ok. He never checked in before and always took longer then necessary or appropriate for his assignments." His right hand man..er woman, Brigadier General, Riza Hawkeye stated.  
"Yea General. It's not like this is any different from before. The boss has always been like this." said the recently promoted Colonel Jean Havoc.  
"I know. I know. I just hoped that now that he has his brothers body back and they are BOTH back to stay that things would be different. I had hoped he would be just slightly more concerned with the fact that I actually DO care about him and be more considerate to that fact now that he and I are together." Roy replied icily.  
"General...It's Ed you're talking about. I don't care if you guys are dating or if you're still at eachothers throats. Did you HONESTLY believe, even for a second, that Brother would suddenly become more considerate and do what he could to make you worry as little as possible while he's in the field for ANY reason?" Alphonse asked, appearing from nowhere.  
"Sup Al?" Lt. Colonel Heymans Breda asked.  
"Nothing much. Just came to make sure the general wasn't losing his mind. I doubt Ed wants to come back and be told he has to visit his boyfriend in the mental ward of the hospital." Al said, laughing slightly.  
Captain Kain Fuery barely covered his laugh with a cough while Lt. Vato Falman nearly choked on his drink trying to surpress his laughter. (QQ falman has a sense of humor that is still being developed! why? cuz i said so cuz its my headcannon!)  
"ROY!" yelled a mystery voice.  
"Maes I swear, best friend or not this better be fucking important or so help me Gate I will burn you to a pile of ashes and then burn the ashes into dust!" Roy snarled.  
"Depends. I just went over the reports from my men that were on patrol and one of them reported seeing Edward here in Central and that he looked to be in good shape considering he and his traveling companion ran whenever they saw anyone from the military. He also stated that both Ed and this mystery person were wearing black cloaks and doing what they could to avoid being seen and they SEEMED to be heading here to Central Command." Maes explained calmly not even fazed by his long time friends threat.  
"I want all of you and anyone else available searching the city for him NOW! And Major Armstrong is to help weather he is available or not anything else he has can wait until later. I want Fullmetal found and brought into my office ALIVE and in ONE piece!" Roy said as calm as he could. "YES SIR!" everyone, even Al, shouted as they saluted the general and left to fulfill the orders that had been given to them.  
Roy donned his long black trench coat and headed outside to start scouring the city for his missing boyfriend.

T. B. C.

Yoku's Corner

Yoku: Sorry its so short but it IS just a prolouge. I'll add more when i have it written. sorry for any mistakes its un betad and i dont have microsoft so i use notepad on my laptop.  
Ed: Review to see what happens.  
Roy: mini spoiler; the next chapter is a flashback to explain how Ed and Al got back from Munich.  
Jean: If you wanna know then R&R so Yoku-sama is inspired to write more.  
Yoku: as long as people are reading this story and i have some evidence to that fact (i.e. ppl favoriting it, reviewing it, following it etc) i will TRY to update once every seven days. every fourteen days at the most. I make NO promises on the updates because i just started 11th grade and im not sure when the classes will start getting actually DIFFICULT all i know for sure is that my algebra class (which happens to be the one i struggle with the most cuz im worse at math than any other school subject) gives the most homework and in the easiest stuff we are doing this year it took me four hours to do two thirds of an assignment of only 25 problems. so yea...updates depend on my motivation to write which increases when people read (and somehow PROVE they read) my stories. the ways to prove it are listend above. and also depends on homework and extracurriculars.  
Maes: In other words if you want her to write more then review!  
Riza: *aims gun at readers* review or else. 


	2. Flashbacks

Who's Who?

Summary: Ed goes on a mission and when he comes back there are two of him. Roy has to figure out which is real and which is fake or if they are both part of the same whole. Can he succeed before he and everyone else lose their minds? Will there ever be just one Ed again? And what does the Gate have to do with all of this? Main pairing: RoyEd. Side pairings: JeanRiza GraciaMaes AlWin Greed/LingXLanFan oh! and yes this IS a yaoi story. this is based off my headcannon. mostly rooted in the 2003version except for Ling and LanFan. and though i usually try to keep things in character...Envy is a good guy who accepted that he is Edward and Alphonse's half brother and Hohenheim's 'son' Greed didnt die cuz its not based off brotherhood except that he an ling an lanfan are in it. and Maes didnt die cuz i love him too much for him to die! He was in a coma for like 1 to 1 an a half years an then woke up day after the Shamballa thing. more explanations later. This story shall be rated M for POSSIBLE lemon in later chapters and if for no other reason then language.

WARNING! THERE IS YAOI IN THIS STORY. DONT LIKE? GO AWAY! IF YOU READ THIS AND DONT LIKE YAOI AND STILL READ THE STORY DONT FLAME ME OR I SHALL HUNT YOU DOWN AND SLAP YOU WITH A TROUT! that is all.

Yoku's Corner

Yoku: sorry for the wait...between two (three if i did post on tumblr as well) sites and almost three weeks i got one, count 'em, ONE review/comment of any kind!  
Roy: *hand in a snap-ready position* you people better have a damn good reason for not reviewing and effectively keeping me away from Ed _  
Ed and Yoku: put your hand down. if you burn them they CAN'T review.  
Roy: Damn. you people are lucky.  
Yoku: Anyway...since there was only one person who commented/reviewed this chapter is dedicated to him/her. so anyone else who read chapter one and didnt review/comment better go to GashIAmYou 's profile on deviantart and thank him/her and give them a llama badge!  
Ed: even though i dont think you guys deserve it ill add a link to the profile so you can give them a llama. gashiamyou . deviantart . com now remove the spaces and go give them a damn llama! in the meantime whos doing the disclaimer this time?  
Yoku: hmmm...i think Al should if he doesn't mind?  
Al: of course i dont mind :) DISCLAIMER: Yoku-sama does not own FMA Brotherhood or 2003version or CoS. she borrowed general personality traits and character names and adapted them to her headcannon. the only profit she makes from this story is valuable writing experience. She does not own the picture used with this story and if the person who owns has any problem with her using it feel free to tell her and she will remove it.  
Yoku: thank you Al. now onto chapter one of Who's Who (the flashback SHOULD take up most of this chapter.) OH! and for the sake of this story the age difference between Roy and Ed is only four (4) years!

Previously on Who's Who?

"I want all of you and anyone else available searching the city for him NOW! And Major Armstrong is to help whether he is available or not anything else he has can wait until later. I want Fullmetal found and brought into my office ALIVE and in ONE piece!" Roy said as calm as he could. "YES SIR!" everyone, even Al, shouted as they saluted the general and left to fulfill the orders that had been given to them.  
Roy donned his long black trench coat and headed outside to start scouring the city for his missing boyfriend.

Who's Who? Chapter 1 Flashbacks

Roy had split up from the rest of his makeshift, last-minute, thrown-together-at-a-moments'-notice search party to check some places he recalled that Edward liked to frequent when he was in Central. The general found himself thinking of the last time Edward had been gone for more than a month...or more specifically more than a few years. Ed still hadn't told him much about this "Munich, Germany" where he and Al had been after the Thule Society invaded. Alphonse hadn't told anyone much about it either. The two brothers seemed to have a silent pact not to mention it to anyone else or with anyone else around. Knowing Ed and Al, Roy assumed that the reason for this pact, if it even existed, was because neither of the Elric brothers liked to worry the people around them. As Roy thought more and more on the time when not only one, but BOTH of the Elrics had been out of his life (1) he started remembering when the two had, quite litterally, been thrown back INto his life.

FLASHBACK BEGINS

It was a normal day in Central. Roy was slacking on his paperwork. Riza was glaring at him and ready to pull out her gun to get him to work. Jean and Heymans were silently making bets on if and where Riza would shoot Roy to get him to work. Kain was worried that their commanding officer wouldn't survive the day and Vato was keeping track of how high the stakes of the bet were. All in all... very normal. Things were so normal that Jean and Heymans fell out of their seats, Riza, Vato, and Kain pulled their guns, and Roy pulled on his gloves and was ready to snap when the door to the office slammed open. When they all calmed down they saw Lt. Colonel Hughes and Major Armstrong in the doorway and they all rolled their eyes.

Roy was the first to speak. "What is it Hughes? If it's more pictures of your family I suggest you keep them the hell away from me unless you want to find out how flammable they are." Roy said, mildly irritated.  
Hughes looked offended that anyone would dare even DREAM of burning pictures of his precious, perfect wife and daughter. "Well for once it's not pictures and I'm here for official, IMPORTANT, military business." Mustang's whole team gasped and looked shocked at this.  
"There is some sort of alchemic anomaly in the forest and I am unable to get to the center to investigate it due to a forest fire being caused by it. I was wondering the you would be willing to help me with it General Mustang." Armstrong stated, flexing his muscles and ripping his shirt.  
"Put on a shirt and I'll go." Roy stated. "And why are you here Maes?" "Didn't you hear Alex? INVESTIGATION. That's my job. I'm going with you." Hughes replied.  
"Alright. Havoc get a car." "Yes Sir!" Havoc saluted and went to prepare a car for them.

Time Skip

After following Armstrong's directions, they found the aforementioned fire and alchemic anomaly. Roy calmly pulled on his gloves and started altering the oxygen content in the air to levels low enough to snuff out the fire. It was then that they saw the rift of rainbow colors that looked like someone had literally torn a hole in the sky. Mustang, his team, Hughes, and Armstrong cautiously approached the hole that was cackling with the blue lightning commonly associated with alchemy.

They got within five feet of the hole and then saw something small falling towards them. It looked like two people. One dressed in red and black and white with sandy brown/ dirty blond hair and the other wearing brown and beige and white with golden blond hair and a deep red stain on the center of his white shirt.

The two beings were clutching each other as they fell through the hole and hit the ground a good ten feet below the hole with a loud THUD and enough force to throw them in opposite directions. The one in red was the first to recover, sitting up and opening very familiar grey eyes. His gaze landed on the one dressed in brown and his eyes widened before he shouted "BROTHER!" and Roy and the rest followed his gaze to the heavily bleeding and semi-unconcious form of Edward Elric. Alphonse ran from where he had landed after hitting the ground to his brother just in time for some armor wearing goons from what was left of the Thule Society to land behind him.

Roy didn't hold back thinking 'they're finally back I won't let them get hurt!' as he snapped flame after flame at the bastards in the armor, easily melting the metal and giving Riza a perfect shot to shoot them down. Al looked in their direction, gasped then looked back down at Ed who still hadn't even opened his eyes.

"Ed! Ed wake up! Open your eyes brother! We're home! We're back in Amestris! Come on Ed, wake up. If this is some kind of joke it isn't funny Ed!" Alphonse shouted, frantically trying to rouse his older brother.

"Al let me see his wounds. I'll try to sear them shut til we can get him to a hospital." Roy stated as calmly as he could. Alphonse lifted Ed's shirt showing the gaping, albeit small, hole in his brothers abdomen. Roy felt his temper flare higher than it had been in a long time. In fact, he hadn't been that angry since Maes had been shot and almost killed. But still, he calmly knelt down beside the two Elrics and snapped a low, gentle flame just hot enough to sear Edward's wound closed. Then he picked the boy up, told Al to follow him and his team and walked back to where they had parked the car. Jean drove them to the hospital, breaking more than a few traffic laws in the process. Ed was admitted to the hospital and his wounds properly treated. Alphonse had a quick check up to make sure he didn't have any injuries and Roy and his team along with Maes and Alex and Alphonse were in Ed's hospital room waiting for the blond to wake up.

Time Skip 3days

It had been three days and Edward still hadn't woken up. Roy had started having Riza bring his paperwork to the hospital so he could work on it there while he and the others waited for Edward to wake up. Roy was working through lunch staying in the room ready to call for a doctor if anything got worse with Edward's condition. Suddenly, Ed stirred in his sleep and started mumbling. Roy stood and walked (jogged/ran as best he could in only like...5feet of space) over to the bed and watched Ed. Edward started to wake up and when he opened his eyes and saw Roy he gasped and immediately tried to sit up...quickly finding out that sitting up was NOT in fact a good idea at the moment and slowly laying back down holding his midsection.

"Ow. ok sitting up...bad idea." Ed stated, wincing. "Other then that, how are you feeling Edward?" Roy asked, genuinely concerned. Edward eyed him suspiciously and muttered something. "I'm sorry can you repeat that?" Roy asked. "I said I knew I had to be dreaming." Ed repeated. "What are you talking about Ed?" Roy asked looking confused. "You're being nice so I'm either still in Munich or I'm dreaming." Edward explained. "Fullmetal, how many times do you need to be told before you LISTEN to me and others when we tell you that I CARE about those under my command! Just because you irritate me does NOT mean I don't care about your wellbeing!" Roy said, mildly offended that Ed thought he would only be nice in a dream. He glared slightly at the younger man until he noticed Ed staring at him with a look of shock. "What?" He asked.

"I...you... I'm... not dreaming...am I...?" Edward asked slowly. "No. You really are back in Amestris Ed. Alphonse, my team, Maes and Alex went to get something to eat. They should all be back in about an hour. Do you want something? I could go get you something to eat." Roy explained. "No thanks. What happened though?" Edward responded. "We're not sure. Al said something about you two fighting some group called the Thule Society and then a giant hole opening. That hole appeared here, crackling with alchemic energy, started a forest fire and caught the attention of the military. Because of the fire Maes and Alex couldn't get to it so they asked for my help. When the fire was out we saw the hole and you and Al fell through. Then some people in armor that Al identified as the Thule Society and Riza and I took rather drastic actions when they seemed like they were going to hurt you and Alphonse. Then I seared the wound on you stomach shut and we brought you to the hospital and it's been about three days since then." Roy explained all that he knew.

"Oh... wait. What do you mean 'drastic actions'? Ed asked. "Well...melted armor and blown out brains mostly." Roy said bluntly. "EW!" Ed shouted. "Seriously though Edward. Are you alright?" Roy asked pointedly. "Yea." was his simple answer. "Good." Roy sighed just as relieved as he had been when Gracia had called him to tell him that Maes had woken up from his coma. Ed, noticing Roys' relief, asked "You... were really worried about me... weren't you?" "I haven't been that worried since Maes was in a coma." Roy answered truthfully, though he wasn't sure why.

Just then the rest of Roys' team returned along with Alex and Maes. It took all of five seconds for Al to register that Ed was awake and tackle him in a hug. After that they caught up a bit before the hospital staff let Ed leave with specific instructions to NOT overexert himself. Ed was offered his position as a state alchemist back upon his full recovery and excepted for reasons unknown to any other than Edward himself. He and Al went to Resembool for about a week to get Ed his automail back and upon their return were invited to live with the Hughes's until Ed was fully recovered. Though he wasn't allowed to go on assignments Edward visited the office very often. Everyone was surprised at how well he and Roy had been getting along.

About three weeks after the Elrics return another hole opened and Envy fell through. Ed and Al defended him explaining that the homunculus had gotten over what had happened upon finding out that Hohenheim had NOT in fact abandoned him when he had been created as he had been told (2) and that Envy accepted that he was in a way Edward and Alphonse's older half-brother. He was left to his own devices so long as they were legal.

About a week after Envy's return Roy asked Edward out to dinner. The date went well and they officially started dating. Almost a month after that Roy and Ed had come out to Roys' team, Hughes, Al, Envy, and Alex. Alex had cried and dramatically ripped his shirt off before attempting to crush the two in a hug. Al had said he was happy for them. Roy's team had reactions ranging to shock that turned into joy or just plain happiness that men everywhere had more chances with women now that Roy was in a steady relationship (Jeans reaction). Maes had expressed his joy that Roy was finally in a steady relationship even if it wasn't the kind he had imagined his friend being in. Envys' reaction was...scary. He has stalked up to Roy and quite simply said "I hate you. I've never liked you. No question about it. But if Ed's happy with you then I'll deal with it and won't kick your ass. BUT! If you EVER hurt him...I swear I will rip your balls off and shove them down your throat." To which Roy had backed up looking quite pale and scared and Ed had turned bright red and started ranting that if Envy kept threatening Roy they would be fighting.

FLASHBACK END

Roy smiled as he remembered what was DEFINETLY one of his favorite two months of his entire life. He looked down yet another alley while searching for his lover of the past year and vowed he would find the blond and whoever was responsible for his disappearance would suffer a slow and painful death by burning.

T. B. C.

Yoku: Well there's chapter one :) oh! and numbers in parentheses like (1) and (2) is stuff ill be explaining down here in my corner. so 1: Roy does NOT have any romantic feelings for Al but had noticed his feelings for Ed long before he went to Munich the first time and Al had felt like some kind of connection to Ed before he joined Ed in Munich. 2: in my mind i dont like that envy hates hohenheim and i hate it even more that he hates ed an al because of them being related to hohenheim. so (ive never finished the 2003version of the anime yet) i came up with my own reason for him to hate hohenheim. and that is that Dante told him hohenheim abandoned him when he was created by the man and in truth all that happened was that hohenheim had gone to make a few more philosophers stones for the young homunculus (envy) so that he could gain some more strength. when he returned with the stones the next day envy was gone and believed he had been abandoned by the man who created him and was technically his dad. he later found out Dante lied about hohenheim abandoning him and that's when he stopped hating hohenheim and the elrics and started hating Dante. then he essentially became a good guy.  
Roy: Wow.  
Ed: ummm...kinda scared right now.  
Yoku: By what?! QQ Ed: *points at slow and painful death by burning* that.  
Roy: it's the truth you know. I would do that if someone hurt you.  
Ed: thats good cuz reading that kinda turns me on too ;)  
Roy: what do you say we take this talk to the bedroom then?  
Yoku: Knock it off you two! Save stuff like that for later in the story!  
Roy and Ed: AWWWWWW :(  
Al: Phew! i have NO desire to listen to you to doing...that.  
Yoku: Tell ya what if i get at least one review asking for it then PART of the next chapter will be another flashback. this time that flashback will be Ed and Roys first time together.  
Roy and Ed: REVIEW AND ASK FOR IT!  
Roy: if you dont i will hunt you down and charbroil you!  
Ed: ill hunt you down with him and make sure you cant run back transmuting you to the floor! Yoku and Al: you heard them.  
Yoku: until next time i loves you all :) (was listening to Come on get Higher by Matt Nathanson the whole time i typed this thanks for the inspirations from that song...dont ask me though.)


	3. Seeing Double

Who's Who?

Summary: Ed goes on a mission and when he comes back there are two of him. Roy has to figure out which is real and which is fake or if they are both part of the same whole. Can he succeed before he and everyone else lose their minds? Will there ever be just one Ed again? And what does the Gate have to do with all of this? Main pairing: RoyEd. Side pairings: JeanRiza GraciaMaes AlWin Greed/LingXLanFan oh! and yes this IS a yaoi story. this is based off my headcannon. mostly rooted in the 2003version except for Ling and LanFan. and though i usually try to keep things in character...Envy is a good guy who accepted that he is Edward and Alphonse's half brother and Hohenheim's 'son' Greed didnt die cuz its not based off brotherhood except that he an ling an lanfan are in it. and Maes didnt die cuz i love him too much for him to die! He was in a coma for like 1 to 1 an a half years an then woke up day after the Shamballa thing. more explanations later. This story shall be rated M for POSSIBLE lemon in later chapters and if for no other reason then language.

WARNING! THERE IS YAOI IN THIS STORY. DONT LIKE? GO AWAY! IF YOU READ THIS AND DONT LIKE YAOI AND STILL READ THE STORY DONT FLAME ME OR I SHALL HUNT YOU DOWN AND SLAP YOU WITH A TROUT! that is all.

Yoku's Corner Yoku: Welcome back :D  
Roy: You're updating?!  
Ed: Well thats good isnt it?  
Yoku: Shut up. Its FMA Day i have to :O  
Roy and Ed: FMA Day?  
Yoku: October 3rd is FMA Day.  
Ed: Its October 3rd?  
Yoku: Yea...  
Roy: Oh shit. *grabs Ed and holds him*  
Ed: *slowly starts crying into Roys shirt*  
Yoku: Shit sorry =/  
Ed: *sniffling* you're forgiven if you finish this chapter by the fourth.  
Roy: This chapter will have a lemon due to the lovely GashIAmYou on deviantart. She is still our only reviewer. So you must all bow down to her.  
Ed: What he said.  
Yoku: I need someone to do the disclaimer.  
Maes: Elysia and I will do it if you take a picture of us while we do :D Yoku: Ok.  
Maes and Elysia: Yoku-sama does not own FMA or FMAB or any characters. She borrows ideas and twists them to fit her headcannon and her only profit is improving her writing skills *cute pose*  
Yoku: *snaps 50pictures during disclaimer*  
Maes and Elysia: Thank you :D  
Yoku: Now onto chapter 2 of Who's Who

Previously on Who's Who

Roy smiled as he remembered what was DEFINETLY one of his favorite two months of his entire life. He looked down yet another alley while searching for his lover of the past year and vowed he would find the blond and whoever was responsible for his disappearance would suffer a slow and painful death by burning.

Chapter 2: Seeing Double

It had been almost three hours since Maes had busted into Roys' office to tell him that Edward had been spotted in Central. So far no one had seen him since then. Roy was quickly getting more and more irritated with the lack of results. He stalked down yet another alley looking in every dark corner for his small lover. As he searched, his mind began to wander and he began to think of his and Edward's first time together and the events leading up to it.  
*FLASHBACK STARTS*  
They had been dating for just over two months, and by the end of the first month Roy had convinced Edward to move in with him. However, Edward had stayed with Alphonse, helping him pack for almost a week. Al was moving back to Resembool to live with Winry and Pinako and Ed was goin with him for maintenence. Edward would be gone for about a week so they were going out to dinner that night since Ed was leaving early the next day. Roy finished the last of his paperwork an hour early and a very surprised Lt. Hawkeye let him leave early. His whole team watched him leave, all of them speechless...until "Aw shit. Ed's leaving tomorrow. He's gonna be pissy as hell 'til Ed comes back." Jean voiced their main concern. They all shuddered in fear of Roys' inevitable bad temper that he would be in for the next week. Roy knocked on the door to Alphonse's apartment at five til seven that evening, five minutes early for his date with Edward. Al answered the door and let him in. "Sorry General. Ed is still braiding his hair unless he finally decided to just pull it up in a ponytail." Al said, polite as ever. "It's alright Alphonse. I'm early. And I've told you before. You're not in the military so you can just call me 'Roy'." Roy responded. "Ah...ok if I can get used to the idea of calling you by your name I will. I'll try to do so from now on." Al said, smiling sheepishly.

Just then, Edward walked in grumbling about brushes or something along those lines. Surprisingly enough, his hair was down. "Wow. You really need to wear your hair down more often Ed." Roy said, discreetly wiping the drool off his face. "Well...maybe I will. It IS easier. See ya later, Al." Edward said. "See ya, Brother. See ya, Gen...I mean Roy." Al responded cheerfully.

As they left the building, Roy grabbed Edwards' hand and intertwined their fingers. Edward looked at their hands, then up to Roy. "What are you up to?" He asked suspiciously. "Nothing. What? Am I not allowed to hold my adorable boyfriends' hand?" was Roys' ever so innocent reply. Edward blushed and mumbled "Don't call me adorable."

When they got to the quiet Xingese restaurant they were quickly seated in a private booth. They spent the evening talking about work, alchemy, and themselves. Roy walked Edward home at about midnight and then went home. When he got home he realized that Ed had never told him what time to meet him at the train station the next day to see him off. Edward and Alphonse called Roy at about six in the evening the next day to tell him they were about halfway to Resembool and that they had been on the first train to Resembool, which had left at five in the morning. After brief guilt for keeping Ed out all night Roy asked how the trip was so far. Ed just mumbled a quick "Boring." and walked away while Al told him how grumpy Ed was. When Roy, thinking it was due to how late he kept Ed out, apologized for causing Edwards' lack of sleep and therefore his temper as well, Al just laughed. When Roy asked what he found so funny, Alphonse just said "Ed isn't grumpy because he's tired. He can't be. He slept for the first four hours of the train ride. He's mad because you're not here and he won't get to see you for at least a week."

After they hung up, Roys' mind decided to register that he wouldn't be seeing his blond for a whole week, or possibly longer, if something happened to the trains. His unavoidable bad mood settled in rather quickly. For the next week, the only people brave enough to set foot in Roys' office for more then two minutes was Riza and Maes. On Friday, Alphonse called Rizas' office phone at eight in the morning to warn her that Edward SHOULD be back by six that evening. He also asked her to tell Brigadier General Hughes and the rest of Roys team that if they wanted to live do NOT slow Edward down for even a nanosecond until he saw Roy again. Riza passed along the warning, deciding against telling Roy. She didn't want to risk his wrath if the trains were late.

At exactly six in the evening Roy and his team were walking down the stairs to Central Command when they heard running footsteps. They looked up and the whole team took two steps back. Roy looked up just in time for a red and gold blur to run right into him and knock him off balance. He stumbled back, instinctively catching the 'blur' while Jean and Heymans caught him. Upon closer inspection, the 'blur' turned out to be none other then Edward Elric.

Roy straightened up, thanked his team, and dragged Ed to their house. Once there, he set about making stew for their dinner while he and Edward talked about their week apart. After dinner they took a quick shower together and when they layed down in bed, shared their first kiss in a whole week. When they broke apart, they looked into eachothers' eyes and dove in for more.

*LEMON AHEAD! DON'T LIKE? THEN SKIP IT!*

Their mouths met in fierce, wet kisses, Ed sucking on Roy's tongue. Roy stripped them both as quickly as he could without breaking the kiss. He then grabbed Eds' half hard erection and pumped him quickly to bring him to full hardness. Edward moaned and writhed under Roys' ministrations. Roy pressed three fingers to Eds' lips. Edward sucked on the digits, rolling his tongue around and between Roys' fingers. Roy withdrew his fingers from Edwards' mouth and pressed the first digit against Eds' entrance. Edward tensed when he felt Roy touch him there.

"Ed, relax or this will really hurt." Roy said. "Roy...wait. I-I've never...well I mean..." Ed stutterered. "I'm your first man, Ed?" Roy asked, smiriking smugly. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle." Ed blushed and said "T-that's n-not it." "Hm?" Roy hummed quizically. "I mean...I've never...done THAT...with any...before." Ed mumbled softly. "Oh. OH! Well then. I'll be sure to make this extra special for you Edward." Roy said with a sexy smirk. "Ok." Ed said, shyly.

Roy gently slipped a finger into Eds' entrance. He slowly thrust his finger in and out of Edward cooing soft, soothing words in his ear to try and relax him. He hooked his finger a bit then slowly added a second finger. Roy spread his fingers slowly, doing his best not to hurt his soon to be lover. Ed winced and Roy kissed away a few stray tears as he added his third finger. He curled his fingers inside Ed an brushed a spot that made Ed arch his back and moan. After pressing Edwards' prostate a bit more and gently stroking Eds' cock to take his mind off the pain, Roy pulled his fingers out and reached over to his bedside table for the bottle of lube in the drawer. He poured a liberal amount on his hand and made sure his dick was fully coated before pressing the tip to Edwards' entrance. He paused and pulled Edward into a slow, loving kiss. "Do you want to stop, Ed? We don't have to go any further if you don't want to." Roy said slowly. "I...I want to...make love...with...you, Roy." Edward responded. "Ok. It's going to hurt at first, Ed, no matter what. Do you want me to put it in slowly or do it quickly to get it over with?" Roy asked. Ed bit his lip before saying "Slowly. Please do it slowly." "Of course." Roy responded, gently pressing the head of his erection into Edwards' tight, hot hole.

Roy slowly pressed in until... "AH! Never mind! It hurts too much. Just put it in quickly! PLEASE ROY!" Ed yelled. Roy quickly complied, fully sheathing himself, balls deep within the his blond. He softly kissed away more tears from Edwards' eyes. After a few minutes, Ed rolled his hips and moaned "Move. Please move." Roy obliged, gently thrusting in and out of his lover. "Ah. Ed, I love being connected to you like this, You're so tight, so hot. I love you, Edward." Roy moaned in a deep, velvet voice. "I love you toooooooo!" Edwards' moan turned into a scream of pure pleasure as Roy found his prostate. Edward panted harshly and wrapped his arms around Roys' shoulders and begged "Roy please hit that again. Harder and faster. Please Roy!" Roy complied quickly, thrusting harder and faster with each passing minute. He gripped Eds' erection and stroked in time with his thrusts, stroking him to completion. Eds' back arched, his face twisted in pure pleasure as he screamed "ROY!" while he came over both his and Roys' chests. Roy was filled with pride knowing that HE had been the first (and if he had his way ONLY) person to cause Edward that kind of pleasure. He came hard into Edward, filling the blond with his cum. Roy pressed their mouths together in a breathless kiss and slowly pulled out of Ed. Roy pulled Ed up against him, holding him close and pulled the blanket up over them. "I love you, Edward." Roy said softly. "Love you too, Roy." Ed said sleepily just as he fell asleep in Roys' embrace. Roy tightened his grip on Ed and fell asleep to thoughts of them spending their entire weekend in eachothers' arms, seeing as neither of them had anywhere to be or anything to do until they returned to the office on Monday.

*FLASHBACK AND LEMON END*

As Roy pulled himself out of his memories, he caught sight of two figures in black cloaks bolting down an alley. He let his team, Maes, Alex, Al, and Envy know that he had POSSIBLY found Ed via the wireless radio communicators they had. Roy chased the two figures down several alleys and finally caught them when they turned down a dead end. "All right you two. Turn around slowly." Roy commanded. The two figures turned around and Roy was met with two pairs of familiar, golden eyes and two very familiar looks. One of the figures was glaring. The other wore a smile that was reserved strictly for Roy. He stared between the two figures, both completely identical not only to eachother but to his blond lover and released a breath he hadn't know he was holding. "Ed." Roy said breathlessly. "Yea?" Both of the figures asked.

T. B. C.

YOKU'S CORNER

Yoku: Ok had to stop it there or this would never end.  
Roy: I thought you hated cliffhangers?  
Yoku: I do. But if I didn't stop there then I would have put the rest of the story into this one chapter. And I doubt anyone wants this to be just a couple of chapters. I'm aiming for at LEAST 8-10 chapters.  
Ed: If you think about it...the only chapter ending you can have that isn't a cliffhanger is the end of the last chapter.  
Yoku: Good point Ed. I will say this much I have NEVER written a lemon before so I just used what I've learned from other lemons to write this cuz other lemons are the only knoweledge I have on this cuz I've never even had "the talk" yet xD so if it's no good please be gentle in telling me. Thank you :D Roy and Ed: Read and Review.  
Yoku: oh! and big shout out to Wacky for being my beta for this chapter. Thank you so much you're the best 3 (no he is not an author on here to the best of my knowledge if he is then i shall find his username and let you know) Love you Wacky thank you 3

*wacky's interruption* This is Wacky read and Approved


	4. Double Time

Who's Who?

Summary: Ed goes on a mission and when he comes back there are two of him. Roy has to figure out which is real and which is fake or if they are both part of the same whole. Can he succeed before he and everyone else lose their minds? Will there ever be just one Ed again? And what does the Gate have to do with all of this? Main pairing: RoyEd. Side pairings: JeanRiza GraciaMaes AlWin Greed/LingXLanFan oh! and yes this IS a yaoi story. this is based off my headcannon. mostly rooted in the 2003version except for Ling and LanFan. and though i usually try to keep things in character...Envy is a good guy who accepted that he is Edward and Alphonse's half brother and Hohenheim's 'son' Greed didnt die cuz its not based off brotherhood except that he an ling an lanfan are in it. and Maes didnt die cuz i love him too much for him to die! He was in a coma for like 1 to 1 an a half years an then woke up day after the Shamballa thing. more explanations later. This story shall be rated M for POSSIBLE lemon in later chapters and if for no other reason then language.

WARNING! THERE IS YAOI IN THIS STORY. DONT LIKE? GO AWAY! IF YOU READ THIS AND DONT LIKE YAOI AND STILL READ THE STORY DONT FLAME ME OR I SHALL HUNT YOU DOWN AND SLAP YOU WITH A TROUT! that is all.

Yoku's Corner

Yoku: Well...sorry for the late update...but I have a valid excuse!  
Roy: What possible reason could you have that's a GOOD excuse to not post this?!  
Yoku: My beta was MIA due to losing internet and I didn't want to post a story with lots of mistakes ._. I still loves you though Wacky3 Ed: She has a point...  
Roy: Alright you're forgiven.  
Yoku: Damn right I am. Keep in mind I'M the one that decides if you get any from your favorite blond in this story _  
Roy: Right...sorry?  
Yoku: :D ok.  
Roy: Anyway...I could go make the internet company give his internet back...  
Ed: Or I could...  
Yoku: NO!  
Roy and Ed: Why not?!  
Yoku: Because burning or otherwise damaging the company or any workers will NOT get his internet back faster. If anything it will get his internet back SLOWER.  
Roy: Oh yea...  
Yoku: *2days later* (just an edit) Wacky got his internet back! Yay! (this whole chapter and corner was finished being written two days ago. was gonna type it an post it yesterday. but then wacky got internet back and I decided wait a day so i could catch up with him then have him beta3 love you hun)  
Ed: Forget about that and FOCUS!  
Yoku: I could never forget about my Wacky ._. but I will focus.  
Ed: So who's doing the disclaimer this time?  
Yoku: Riza volunteered.  
Riza: Yoku-sama does not own FMA, FMAB, or anything other than the plot for this story and her headcannon. Her only profit is writing experience.  
Yoku: Thank you Riza. On with chapter 3.

Previously on Who's Who?

As Roy pulled himself out of his memories, he caught sight of two figures in black cloaks bolting down an alley. He let his team, Maes, Alex, Al, and Envy know that he had POSSIBLY found Ed via the wireless radio communicators they had. Roy chased the two figures down several alleys and finally caught them when they turned down a dead end. "All right you two. Turn around slowly." Roy commanded. The two figures turned around and Roy was met with two pairs of familiar, golden eyes and two very familiar looks. One of the figures was glaring. The other wore a smile that was reserved strictly for Roy. He stared between the two figures, both completely identical not only to eachother but to his blond lover and released a breath he hadn't know he was holding. "Ed." Roy said breathlessly. "Yea?" Both of the figures asked?

Chapter 3 Double Time

* Time Skip til they are in Roy's office in Central HeadQuarters* (nothing happened on the way there except an akwardly silent car ride)

"Wait. You're both Ed?" Roy asked increduously. "Yes." the two Fullmetal look-alikes said in unison. "As in Edward Elric?" Riza asked. "Yes, Brigadier General." the smiling blond said, while his counterpart glared. "Edward, as in the Fullmetal Pipsqueak?" Envy asked. "DON'T CALL ME PIPSQUEAK, YOU DAMN PALM TREE!" said the now very pissed off blond. The other Ed just smiled nervously and said "Sorry about that Envy. He's really rude and angry all the time. Please refrain from calling us 'small' though." "Ah...ok." Envy relented. "So how the hell are there TWO of you?" Jean asked. Both Edwards looked at eachother and then shrugged and mumbled "I don't know."

Al looked between the the two and asked "So who's the real Ed?" The glaring Ed opened his mouth just in time for the other to slap his hand over it. That Edward (the smiling one) then proceeded to say "We both are. We are both parts of Eds' personality. I'm the nice parts, the one that cares about others, tries to help, TRIES to follow rules and orders, and son on and so forth. My...friend here is OUCH!" he jerked his hand away when the other Edward bit him.

"First, do NOT assume we are friends just because we make one person." he snarled viciously. "Second, you guys better not assume that I am friends with any of you. HE'S your friend." he said pointing at the other Ed. "I'm not. Third, I am Edwards' 'bad' traits. His temper, violence, rudeness. Shit like that. And as far as the military crap goes I'M the one that gets things done." he growled. The nicer Edward muttered "You're also the one that gets us into trouble and gets General Mustang more paperwork then he should have. "So?" the rude one replied. "So? SO?! We've been dating the guy for a little over a year! Don't you feel even a little bit bad for making more work for him?!" "Not really. Feeling sorry is your job. MY job is to kick ass and get the job done."

"So you're both parts of Ed." Maes said, stopping the impending arguement. "Yes." they replied simutaniously. "Are there more of you we should know about?" Maes questioned. "...No." they said slowly. "Are you sure about that?" Roy chimed in. "Nope." the nice Edward piped happily. "There might be. Not sure and don't really care." the other grumbled. "Pretty sure we're the only ones though." the nice Ed added. "Ok..." Heymans and Vato stated while Jean and Kain just looked more confused.

"Ok Ed. So there are two of you and you're not sure if there's more of you or just you two?" Riza asked to be sure she understood correctly. "Well?" she asked when they didn't answer. "Which one of us are you asking?" the nice Ed asked. "Huh?" was her response. "There's two of us. You asked a question but didn't say which one of us you were asking. So which of us are you asking, you dumba- mph." the rude Ed explained as his mouth was covered again. "Does it matter which one of you she's asking?" Alphonse asked. "Yes. If she's asking me then the answer will be polite. If she's asking him, then she will get a rude response." he explained. "Then I'm asking you." Riza said to the nicer of the two. "Well then, the answer to your question is yes. That is the gist of it." he replied with a smile.

"Ok I have one more question before I leave to hunt down and beat the living shit out of the bastard that did this." Envy stated, more calmly then his threat made him seem. "Is there something either of you prefer to be called to cut down on confusion when people are talking to just one of you?" he asked. "Hmmm. Oh! You can call me 'Edo' if you're talking just to me..." the nicer Edward said. "And if you're talking to just me then just 'Ed' but if you're talking to BOTH of us..."the other started. "Then say 'Edward.'" Edo finished (1)

"Alright. Now that THAT'S settled, Envy?" Roy said. "What, bastard?!" Envy snapped. "When you're done beating the shit out of whoever did this, bring them to me so I can torch them." Roy said, looking ,and even sounding, angrier then he had ever been before. "Will do." Envy said with a cruel smirk.

T. B. C.

Yoku's Corner

Yoku: Ok before I forget (1) from this point on the nice Edward will be called/referred to as Edo. The mean one will be Ed. Some more of the traits that both possess will be revealed as the story progresses as will any and all changes to their fighting and alchemy. Yes they will argue...a lot. And possibly get into a fist fight and a POSSIBLE threesome between the two Edwards and Roy. This time the lemon depends on if I have any ideas on how to write it. It would be my second attempt at lemon and my first attempt at a lemon with more then two people...so yea kinda scared might not do it..  
Roy: So even if your lovely readers want it, you might not do it?  
Yoku: The only way my readers could make me do a threesome scene is if at least FIVE people ask for it.  
Ed: Ok that's good. Gotta give the people what they want.  
Roy: Or else they might rebel.  
Riza and Yoku: Please read and review.  
Riza: *pulls out gun* Review or you will find out just how good my aim REALLY is.  
Yoku: Do that and they CAN'T review. ._.  
Riza: Then I'll aim to injure not to kill.  
Yoku: Review so you don't get shot at by her. Also some incentive to review. First reviewer of this chapter (not including Wacky since he gets a headstart as my beta reader) gets one of two prizes. Prize #1: I will write a one shot of your request. As in you tell me what you want it to be about, what pairing (if any), if you want a lemon in it, and stuff like that. Only limit is it has to be within the FMA/FMAB fandom. Prize #2 You pick a date and I HAVE to update Who's Who no later than that day. Only rule: you have to give me at least 3days from the day that you're telling me when to update.  
Wacky: Shoot, why am I the one left out in all of these contests. *grumble* Well then greetings to those who comment and review - is if those aren't the same - As a beta I'm able to spellcheck my lovely Yoku's work. As for the contest thats all Yoku's domain.


End file.
